


Valentine's Gift (KibKab)

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Spark of Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: At chapter 4, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Flying with Flygon, Kabu Melony and Opal friendship trio, M/M, Pokemon Battles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: Valentine's day is coming!Will Raihan and Kabu find the best gift for each other?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, KibKab - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo
Series: Spark of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646440
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Raihan's Route

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to post Chapter 1 yesterday but I fell asleep while working on it on the bed XD  
> Rushing this piece before Valentine‘s day comes! (No betas)  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Raihan flops onto his bed, sighing blissfully into the soft bedding as his arms and legs outstretched to the edge. The paperworks and preparation for the new Championship season has drained the life force out of him. Now that he finally has time to himself, he grabs his Rotom-phone and casually scrolls through his social media. Before he can find anything to entertain himself, he springs up rapidly in panic, “Oh shoot! Valentine's Day is in three days!” 

How can he be this careless? To the point where he forgets about the 'big' day? “Ahhhhhhhh!” Raihan groans painfully into his opened palms, while his Rotom slips from his hand, auto-piloting at his side and watching worriedly at him. "I need to buy a gift for Mr. Kabu! I have to- wait, what should I buy?" Come to think of it, they have only been dating for two weeks. He only gets to hold hands with Kabu because the older lover is still warming up to physical touch. Hell, he barely touched the surface of the iceberg to Kabu’s mind. To be honest, Raihan has no idea what Kabu would truly like to receive as a gift.

With his thinking energy low in capacity, Raihan calls for his trusty Rotom to search up Valentine's spending statistics. “Understood _-roto!_ ” Rotom chirps happily and begins his findings, 

“86% of women purchasing Valentine cards while 72% of men buying flowers.”

_Hmm, that’s a little too cliche for flowers. Sorry but cards are lame._

“52% of spending is made for candy purchases.”

_Candy? Does Mr. Kabu enjoy some sweets?_

“ ~~20%~~ 99% of trainers buy something to treat their Pokémon on Valentine’s day.”

Raihan glances at his Rotom, who acts innocently as if he didn’t manipulate the statistics just now. Raihan sighs, _maybe I should buy something for my Pokémon too._ He takes over Rotom and flips open PokéMart Online App to order some treats and toys. He browses through the selections, noticing many Valentine gifts are sold at a higher price as the date gets closer.

Money isn’t the problem here, but all are too lame and cliche to his taste! Raihan wants to give Kabu something which is really, super-duper special! The one-of-the-kind gift that can impress Kabu and leave him in happy tears. The prideful man believes this is the best way to prove his undying love for the special person in his heart.

Speaking of which, he remembers a certain lucky girl who steals his best friend’s heart, wondering what kind of gift would his friend give to his lover. His swift fingers slide across his phone and type away a message. Minutes later, Rotom cheerfully rings up a notification.

[Hey, Raihan! I’m doing fine! What’s about the ‘gift’ you are talking about?]

[Dont tell me tht you forgot 2?]

[Nonsense! Ofc I rmb! I’d even prepared it months prior to this day!]

[Wow, gr8! You dont mind telling yr bestie abt it? :3]

[I’d custom-made a hat for Sonia! :D] 

Raihan thinks it's cool too, unsurprised about the choice of gift since he has known Leon for being a hat-mania collector. But as to the champion's fashion sense, Raihan dreadfully imagines what kind of hat would Leon possibly make into. Though he is sure that Sonia will cherish anything her lover gives. So he wishes luck to his best friend before the conversation abruptly ends by Leon’s busy time. Hopefully things go well with them.

Besides asking from Leon, Raihan also texts his other 'friend' to probe some ideas out of the quirky, creative mind. Unfortunately, Piers is annoyed by his sudden message as the musician is busy composing a new poetic song to surprise his fans. Before the playful troll can send out a tease, he is greeted by a rapid reply from the offended man, who becomes unreachable in the next second. Staring at the last message which reads [Coffemachine], Raihan thinks the dark leader will most likely need it, since he remembers vaguely about the darker circle forming under those tired eyes (Piers: "Those are make-ups!").

* * *

The young love continues his hunt for ideas on the street, browsing through rows of shop lots which display many exaggerating and colourful sale ad banners. They shine brightly under the evening light in an effort to invite him into their shop. Raihan reaches under his headband to scratch his dazed head. Time is ticking down and he is still stuck on the crossroad. 

None can be done if he doesn't move forward now. Just as he is about to pick a store to dive in, he sees a familiar black lady exiting a jewellery store. At first sight she is indistinguishable since he rarely sees her in a jersey jacket, but it will be a disgrace if he can't recognise his own fellow colleagues. Raihan quietly observes before he decides to confront the model. Happiness lights up her face despite being covered with big, round sunglasses. She carefully keeps the small package in her bag. 

“Hey~~What brings you here at Hammerlocke?” Raihan goes in for a surprise and smirks when he notices the slight jolt from the water gym leader.

“Why? Can’t a gym leader visit the place she wants to go?” Nessa returns to her calm demeanor, crossing her arms on her chest in displease.

“Saw you out from the jeweller's. What did you get?"

"None of your business."

"Come on~~is it for a particular pink-haired man with a large sun hat?” Raihan teases, sharp canines peeking out from his smug smile.

Slight blush paints nervousness on Nessa's face, “What if it is? It’s still none of your business!” Since she has done her business here, there’s no point of dwelling around. Nessa begins to walk away before she is blocked by the dragon trainer again.

“Don’t leave so soon! I’m _sorry_.”

“You’re _pathetic_. What do you want?” Nessa once again crosses her arm, judging at the tall man in skeptical. Raihan really loses his cool when he is cornered. He ain’t going to end his day empty-handed. He really wants to get a unique gift for his lover by today. Guess love do makes people stupid.

"W..well, I can’t seem to find a good idea-”

“To get a gift for Mr. Kabu?”

The table has turned with the pair of azure blue eyes watching amusingly at the red slowly creeping up on the embarrassed face. Karma sure does come back for you. “Ho..w…?” Raihan gawks at his tongue like a helpless magikarp gasping for air. He has been planning for a big surprise announcement about dating Kabu during Valentine’s day. This prideful (silly) man believes it’s fitting to begin something official on a special day. Each second he has to endure the urge to proudly tell the whole world about Kabu and him. No one should know about this, unless...?

“Oh please. I mean during the League meeting last week, the way you looked at Mr. Kabu, pfft-” Nessa snickers, “-well I think everyone knows.”

 _OH MY ARCEUS. IMMA IDIOT._ The ashamed man pulls his headband down to cover his eyes and sizzling cheeks. He wishes he could dig a hole and jump into it right away. 

“Fine. I'll give you a hint,” Nessa suddenly feels generous to give, “I’d custom-made something that reminds Milo of home. That’s all.”

Watching dumbfounded at the small figure until she disappears out of his sight, Raihan tries to organise his thoughts and the information he gathered. 

_Custom made gifts sure are unique and one-of-the-kind. Like Leon and Nessa who turn their affection into something special just for their significant others. But it’s too late for me to custom make anything in this short period of time. Hmmmm, I believe handmade gifts are more sincere and special, just as Piers with his Valentine song (I know the coffee machine was a joke from him). Creating a gift from my heart and sweats, huh. But what should I make?_

Nessa’s suggestion has stuck in his head, “reminds Milo of home”. Perhaps this hint can be somewhat useful for him. Home…it’s a place where you have lived since you were born. Born...birthplace?

Suddenly Klink clicks perfectly in his mind. Raihan hurriedly searches up something from his Rotom-phone and his face glows delightfully when he finds the info he needs.

_I have an idea!_

* * *

A satisfied smile plasters on the dragon trainer's face as he comes home with several bags and packages.

Raihan is confident that he has got the _best_ gift for his lover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [Medikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty) for some suggestion and advices!
> 
> =======================  
> Image of [Leon’s hat collection](https://imgur.com/a/7K7z41Y)
> 
> Valentine Statistic reference:  
> \- [Spending Statistics](https://muchneeded.com/valentines-day-statistics/)  
> \- [Interesting Stats about Valentines](https://detechter.com/valentines-day-statistics/)


	2. Kabu's Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, tiredness wore me down these days :(
> 
> This chapter has a tiny angst on Kabu’s insecurity. Also I want Kabu to interact with other Gym Leaders! Things might get messy here. (+ Reason I set it Teen up)  
> Please forgive me for any OOC writing >< This chapter is abit long. Enjoy reading!

Kabu wakes up at 5 o'clock in the morning on the day before Valentine's. Ninetales stirs as she senses her master has awakened. "Good morning, Hime," Kabu greets her with a gentle smile, earning a purr from the elegant fox. The old trainer begins his day as usual, an early morning jog with his hyperactive Arcanine. By the time he's done, it’s almost sunrise. He checks on his Rotom-phone while brewing tea from the kitchen, still no response from Raihan.

Raihan has told him about an 'urgent matter' he needed to tend to since yesterday. Kabu can't help but worry for the young man, nevertheless, he respects his lover's personal space even if it means to not able to meet each other for a few days. 

[Dont worry Mr Kabu! I promise Ill arrive in time 4 our date on Valentine! :3] is the last message sent by Raihan. Kabu stares longingly at the text, he definitely misses Raihan. 

Sometimes Kabu can't believe he is able to find love again at this age of his. He is glad, utmost happy, that the young dragon leader is willing to accept an old man like him as a lover, in return, the sweet boy becomes his special someone. Needless to say, there are so many things that he didn't tell Raihan yet. Kabu knows he eventually has to speak of himself, including his past. It pains him to even imagine Raihan’s reaction when he learns about the truth.

Suddenly something nudges at his wrist, which turns out to be Sizzlipede trying to crawl up his hand. So he catches him with his other free hand and the little bacon reacts by coiling around his finger. Comfortable warmth radiates from the small Pokémon, trying to melt away Kabu's sadness. "I'm sorry that I have worried you. Thank you, Shizuru," Kabu smiles endearingly. Sizzlipede shies away by hiding his face behind the wrinkled fingers, which further warms Kabu's heart.

No time to waste on things he had no control of. He needs to do what he can right now. Time to restock his groceries.

* * *

“Thank you for helping out, Mr. Kabu!” the young farmer in a green short beams at Kabu, wiping off the sweat on his head with his green towel around his neck. The hot sun shining brightly on the clear sky, soaking the land with warm light. Freshness of moist soil fills Kabu’s lungs with comforting bliss. Some of his tension is washed away at the sight of the breathtaking and calming countryside scenery.

“Not a problem,” Kabu stretches his arms, the tip of his red towel flutters under the soft breeze, “I was going to get some from you. You grew the best fruits and vegetables in Galar afterall.”

“Hehe, yer makin’ me blush, Mr. Kabu,” Milo lowers down his beige sun hat in attempt to hide his rosy cheeks that bejeweled with beautiful freckles, but it only makes the pint blush even more obvious under the shade. Kabu chuckles and informs his time of leaving. But the owner insists on hospitalising his guest, so here they are, sitting in Milo’s cozy cottage and casually watching a flock of Wooloos playing on the field near the farm.

Sipping from his tea, Kabu notices the nervousness emits from the big guy on the couch beside him. The emerald eyes stay focused on his left hand, which is hidden in his bulging pocket. A simple deduction gives Kabu a conclusion, "Was it about the big day tomorrow?"

Milo startles, and then grinning goofily for getting caught, "As expected from Mr. Kabu, nothing can really hide from you!"

"Years of experience," Kabu hums. Although he chooses not to pry further to respect Milo's privacy, the young lad feels the need to share with his friend. 

Milo carefully unwraps layers of cloth, revealing a beautiful, floral necklace in it. He tells Kabu that he wanted to make something special for Nessa, even goes to great lengths to handmade it. The man in love purely believes it suits a model like her, but a string of doubts makes him worry how the girl will react to his ‘simple' gift.

“I'm sure she will cherish it with all her heart," Kabu reassures the pure-hearted lad as he places his hand on the broad shoulder. Milo returns the smile, “Thank you, Mr. Kabu. How about Mr. Kabu? Did you prepare the gift for...” He trails off a little, then he continues after much thoughtful thinking, “...someone you love?”

Kabu suspects something is amiss, but quickly banishes that thought. “Ah, I did. I guess we just need to patiently wait out and hope for the best tomorrow.” 

“Yes, I agree. Thank you once again, Mr. Kabu.”

They say their farewell as Kabu walks back to the station with bags of fresh vegetables gift from Milo. On the way, Kabu wonders if his gifts were enough. He has bought a red rose and a Valentine's card for Raihan. Will they be too common? Are they enough to prove his love to Raihan?

Maybe he should make something for Raihan too?

* * *

After a long, peaceful ride, Kabu finally arrives at his destination. Suddenly a loud screaming from across the street alerts the Motostoke Leader. Kabu immediately rushes to the source of noise, worrying if his town is in danger. Turns out his concern is unnecessary, but still too early to judge. This particular candy store has offered a great sale and promotion for all Valentine's chocolates. Every female, ranging from young teenagers to middle-aged women, are all competing to get as many chocolate boxes as they can. Kabu lets out a sigh of relief after he ensures that no one is seriously hurt in this hectic situation. However, if anyone notices the admirable Motostoke's Gym Leader is here, it may fall into even more unthinkable chaos.

Just as he is about to leave before his presence is exposed, a strong female voice with the thickest accent calls for him, "искра (iskra) * ?"

Kabu instantly recognises that word, and he knows there is only one person who calls him by that nickname. Just as he suspected, a familiar snowy hair, but tied into a ponytail, approaches him. Her casual tee and ripped jeans outfit creates a different aura from her usual Circhester leader status.

"Melony…?"

“It’s really you! What a coincidence!” Melony laughs cheerfully in her heart-shaped sunglasses as she pats the back of the shocked man, “are you here to buy the chocolates as well?” 

“Oh, no. I'm here to investigate the loud commotion over here,” Kabu smiles, glancing curiously at several displays of the remaining chocolates in the store. He wonders if his lover has a sweet tooth.

“Ah. A shame. You’d better hurry if you change your mind...Ah!” Melony discovers a luxury box of white chocolates, hidden away on the nearby rack. She hurriedly reaches for the box, but it is gone in the next second.  
  
“Sorry love, this one is mine.” the familiar soft whisper voice says. They turn to see an eldery woman with her signature blue hat, holding the said chocolate box. “Oh, Ms. Opal?!” Melony exclaims in surprise, "I never thought to see you here!" Opal wears a sweet pink blouse and dark capri pants, her face soften at the sight of her two old friends. “Lovely to see you here as well, my dear,” the Fairy-Type leader greets as she takes off her dark purple sunglasses, “Ah, Kabu. Are you going to buy choco for your dragon boi?”

Kabu almost chokes on his own spit. He has never told anyone about his relationship with Raihan. He respects Raihan’s decision to ‘keep it a secret and wait for a big surprise’. So they have been seeing each other in private or at their homes. Nothing too obvious when they are in public. They _shouldn’t_ have noticed-

“Oh please, that boy has been eye fucking you the whole meeting,” Opal rolls her eyes dramatically while Kabu’s eyes poke wide open in disbelief. Dreadfully, the man twists to look at Melony. The ice leader places her right palm on her cheek like a ‘cavity pose’ and says apologetically, “Well, few of us want to keep quiet from you about us knowing that...” 

Kabu pinches the flesh between his brows. So this explains why Milo acted the way he saw this morning. That young man must have tried so hard not to mention Raihan’s name. _Wait, if the meeting was to say from last week, that means aside from all of the Gym Leaders, the Champion and Mr. Chairman also…?_

Opal watches amusingly at the ever-burning man of fire, who slowly extinguishes by the gradually increasing pool of embarrassment. “Anyway, I’m done over here,” she interrupts Kabu’s moment and asks the only man in the group to accompany her. Being a gentleman he is, Kabu nods dumbfoundedly, recovering from his own shame. “You sure you don’t want to look around more?” Melony asks, head-pointing to the candy store behind her. “I got what I need,” the old lady winks, whether she is talking about the chocolate or Kabu, Melony doesn’t intend to question more. Joining Opal, Kabu waves goodbyes to Melony, who continues her hunt for the sweets.

“Let me get something here,” Opal stops Kabu when they are passing by a small convenient store. So Kabu takes his time to inspect the item at the nearest aisle while waiting. It’s difficult to see through the sunglasses, which Opal has given him beforehand for ‘disguise’ purpose. “Hey, Kabu,” the old fairy calls sweetly for him. Kabu sighs, placing down the merchandise and turns to face Opal, “Wha…”

“Aren’t you going to buy these? For your dragon boi, hm?” the eldest woman smirks maliciously as she flashes Kabu with a box of flavoured condom. Kabu’s face immediately flares up in hot fire, almost biting his tongue as he splats, “N..NO!” Opal frowns, acting upset that the other man has disregarded her wise advice, “Oh?? You know it's bad to practice unsafe s-” 

“Please, Ms. Opal. It isn’t like that,” Kabu coughs out his shyness and regains his composure, “t-that’s too fast.” A minute passes as Opal stares at her counterpart, she shakes her head in disappointment, “Unbelievable, you two still haven’t fucked yet? I was certain that horny bo-” 

“No, we’re not having this conversation here." 

“Oh. How delicate. How long are you going to make the boy wait, hm?” 

“I'm not talking with you.”

"If you keep on like this, that boy might lost interest in you and run away with another girl~"

"Stop or I'm not giving you your favourite homemade cupcakes any more."

"Fine. Geez. You’re no fun." Opal pouts, proceeding to purchase her items at the counter, including that box of condom. The cashier eyeing them both back and forth, but says nothing. "Ah, please separate that from the rest, dear," Opal points at the flavoured box, "it is needed pretty much soon~" A playful winks from the shameless fairy directs at Kabu, who simply coughs indifferently. “Yes, ma'am, right away!” the poor cashier blushes, “please enjoy your se- I mean- day!”

After a few distance did Opal laughing out loud, “hahaha, did you see that lad’s face? -fufufu- So adorable and silly~”

"Yes, you had your fun. It's time to go back." Kabu hands over the sunglasses to its owner when they reach the station. In return, Opal gives the box when Kabu interrupts her hand, “No, I don’t need that.” 

In the end Kabu accepts it after much ‘death-threat’ from the old witch. Before Opal leaves, she motions her companion to come closer. Kabu obliges and watches Opal swinging her elegant fingers in the air as if she is casting a spell on him, “Kabu, my dear old friend,” she then takes both of his hands tenderly, “I wish you luck, courage and love. There’s no time for regrets. Go forth and create the best memories with your loved one. Remember what he likes and enjoys the most.”

Kabu smiles softly and thanks Opal. Bidding farewell to his old friend, he starts to walk home. The last advice has stuck in Kabu’s mind for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Искра means “Spark” in russian. It reads as “iskra”. [return to искра]
> 
> I have so much fun writing Opal and Kabu interaction~  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated! Thank you for reading!  
> (I wonder if anyone understood the references~)


	3. Valentine Date (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I might have rewrite the whole chapter for 4, 5 times to make it enjoyable with so much content! I wish to post this before March ends! >w<
> 
> I’m actually listening to Persona 4 OST to write this chapter, [Signs of Love], [Like a dream come true] and [Your Affection]. I decided to separate the chapter into part 1 and part 2 XD 
> 
> Still, it's a long chapter. Please enjoy reading!

At the center of Wyndon Plaza, stands a young man who awaits his lover’s arrival. He leans against a huge pillar under the shade of a Corviknight statue, gazing mindlessly at several sweet couples nearby. His signature orange headband is replaced by decorative glasses on top of his head. Fashionable sling bag rests over his torso, covering part of the large "Classic" text on his simple tee shirt print. Plain red-patterned jacket wraps around his thin waist, prominently unveiling his usual covered body into the light. Without his trademark dragon hoodie and gym uniform, most of the pedestrians don’t recognise him right away.

"You got this, Raihan!" he mentally boosts up his confidence, burying his shaky hand inside the pocket of his ripped jeans. He arrived two hours earlier than the promised time, not wanting to be late for his first official date. Keeping his gift for Kabu in his bag, Raihan wonders if he can surprise the older lover with it. Maybe he should rehearse his lines when giving it to Kabu?

“It's 7am _-roto!_ Selfie time! Selfie time!” his Rotom alerts. Raihan almost forgets about the alarm he set for the day. Come to think of it, he hasn’t posted anything for his page. Striking a few confidence poses with love-sign gestures, he picks the best selfies and uploads them onto his social media. Not forgetting the captions and his best Valentine’s wishes for his fans, the influencer watches as his post slowly materialises onto the web. Then, notifications spark up like fireworks in an instant.

[@aozora_mew: Happy Valentine!]

[@kacchan☆melon: Raihan is as handsome as ever! Happy Valentine's!]

[@glorifych33s3: *Post a gif of licking screen* snAcKS!!!]

[@camilion99: Happy Valentine's Day to you too! Master Raihan.]

[@ho4nyne4d: Are you still single, dragon tamer? :3]

[@loV3rai8an: I love you, Raihan! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️]

Raihan smiles at the overflowing comments under his post, thinking how he should reveal his big surprise to them. He can’t wait to see their reactions.

"Raihan!"

Looking up from his phone, his heart almost jumps out of his open mouth. A smaller man in a white suit makes a slow jog towards him. Neither the athletic shorts nor the sweat towel is found from the Motostoke Leader. Light reflecting from his neatly combed, slick back hair. Fancy red bow-tie adorns his pure white suit like a pretty vivillon. If Kabu is dressed to the nines for a good first impression, Raihan would say he indeed has succeeded. Mesmerized by Kabu’s looks, Raihan suddenly feels his throat dry. Did he drink anything this morning before he went out? No? He must have forgotten.

"Did you wait long?" Kabu smiles softly as he joins his lover under the shade. 

"No. I've just arrived!" Raihan lies as he shakes his head. Suddenly, he feels Kabu’s intense stare on his outfit. The grey gaze drifts from his face to the bottom of his white sport shoes, then further looking back down on his own suit, "Did I overdress for this?”

“No, no! You’re totally perfect!” Raihan shakes his head along with both of his hands waving to emphasize his point. His heart thumping at the thought of how cute Kabu is.

"Thank you,” Kabu smiles in relief, "here, for you." A red rose with a small card miraculously appears from behind, immediately melting Raihan’s heart. The young man gladly accepts the gifts as he internally screams, _"Flowers and cards aren't lame at all, I repeat, they aren’t lame!!”_

Kabu can’t stop smiling at the sight of his lover’s happy face. The young leader looks handsome with a sincere smile like that. "Mr. Kabu, can we take photos together?" Raihan requests, beaming at Kabu like an excited Yamper. He know Mr. Kabu always refuses to face the camera whenever he asks for one photo. Well, there’s no harm in trying. And today his wish comes true, earning a soft "sure" from Kabu is a light green that he needs. Joyfully, the nervous man leans closer to the older male, who also inclines towards him for the camera. His tilted head almost touches the taller lad's shoulder. _Mr. Kabu is so close._ Raihan can’t help but grinning like an idiot. 

After what feels like living in a paradise for a long second of photoshooting, Raihan decides that it’s his turn to take a selfie manually. He angles his phone so it hides Kabu's face from the frame. It’ll be fun to have his fans guessing his mysterious lover. Flashing a big smile and showing off his flower, the narcissist clicks on his Rotom-phone, waiting for the flashlight to go off as usual. But Raihan is confused when he sees none of what he’s expecting until Kabu kindly points out, “I think you’re taking a video."

Did he really _accidentally_ make that silly mistake? Yes, _he did_. Embarrassment slowly colours his dark skin in bright red as he quickly stops the recording and apologises out of spurt. "There's no need to apologise," the tender voice says, "let's try it again."

As soon as he finishes his mission with one satisfying, perfect photo, he quickly mute the notification before his Rotom vibrates out of his smartphone from all of his fan's surprised comments. It will be a lie if Raihan isn’t curious about those, in fact, he is dying to know right now! But his stomach is rumbling in protest and needing his attention. "Man, I'm stavin'!" Raihan sighs, starting to regret that he rushes out in a hurry without breakfast. 

Suddenly, a small chuckle erupts in thin air, and it's no doubt coming from the smaller man. "It’s the exact same words when we finally got together," Kabu answers, with a still sweet noise of laughter at the back of his throat. Blushing, the memories from a distance fill in the youthful head. Those truthful words of love that hung in the cold air; those warm hands they shared after a hug; and the earnest smiles for each other. 

A similar loud roaring of hunger interrupts his recalling, but this time it wasn’t his. The teal blue eyes look down, meeting the eyes of a pink-faced man, who shyly confesses, “I didn’t have my breakfast as well.” 

Raihan giggles and extends out an opened palm to the gentleman in a suit, "may I show you the way?" The said gentleman returns the smile with fondness, happily accepting his invitation. The dragon leader is proud of himself for making the man he loves happy in every second of his life.

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant located on the 2nd floor of the Wyndon monorail. Relaxing music from the radio greets their ears as they settle down on the empty seats near the maroon-theme counter. Two other couples and a patron are seated further from them, happily chatting and enjoying their meal.

As expected from the largest metropolis which blooms with tourists on a daily basis, the menu provides various cuisines catering to the taste from every corner of the world. Kabu orders a Hoenn-style breakfast while Raihan is more invested in the rare Valentine set. While waiting for their food, the young leader has nothing else to do but admiring the older male's features. _So cool and beautiful at the same time._

"Quit staring," says the beautiful man, who covers half of his face in embarrassment.

Though Raihan wanted to look at his lover’s face all day long, he didn’t wish to make the man uncomfortable. So he quickly breaks his eye contact and focuses elsewhere until his gaze lands on his bag. Oh yes, he hasn't given out his gift yet!

“Hey, Mr. Kabu, guess _what_ ?” Raihan’s playful tone makes Kabu perk up in attention and curiosity. He reaches for his bag and pulls out a mason jar decorated with a big red ribbon, “ **_Surprise_ **!” The usual calm face gasps in surprise, his widened eyes watch as the cookies-filled jar is handed to him. He carefully takes hold of the said jar and closely inspects its content. Those round-shaped rice crackers wrapped in Nori seaweed resemble a snack he knew from home. He chances a hesitated look at the other man, and then takes one out for a bite.

Raihan watches closely at the older man who brightens up in bliss as he chews. Those sharp eyes grow in realization, "t-these are… Lava Cookies." 

“I made them!” the young dragon grins in accomplishment, “how was it?”

“Spicy and sweet.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” there is a suspicious glint in those silver, glowing eyes, “I miss these from home. Thank you, Raihan.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it!”

Shortly after, an aroma of freshly-grilled fish tingles Raihan's nose. A set meal completed with steamed rice, seasoned _yakizakana_ , _miso_ soup, and green tea appears before their eyes. Kabu whispers a thanks to the server as she delivers another dish filled with golden heart-shaped Hash Brown Egg Cups to Raihan, making the young lad's mouth go watery. "And here is your Blueberry Ombré Smoothies," the working lady informs, placing a glass of pink-layered drink with fresh blueberries toppings on the table, “please enjoy your meal.”

"Let's dig in!" The hungry man eagerly grabs for the savoury egg cup but soon sucking his burnt fingers painfully. "Take it slow, Raihan. No one’s going to snatch yours," a fond smile emits from the eldery, adoring the young one’s silliness. Raihan smiles shyly, learns to blow his food until it is cooled down before launching it into his greedy mouth. Crispy layer cracks under his strong teeth, oozing a warm cheesy-egg coating onto his tongue and its rich flavour fills his tastebud in satisfaction. "Mmhhhhh~ Ish so gud!"

"Itadakimasu." Kabu also starts his meal by clasping his hands together in deep gratitude. He then picks up his chopsticks and peels open the mackerel's stomach. Graceful hand scoops up a flesh and delivers it to the small mouth. A few careful chews and the bobbing of Adam's apple make the view ever so erotic.

"Do you want to try some?" Kabu asks softly with a piece of meat hanging in the air to the younger male's mouth.

Stunned, Raihan forgets that he has been staring again. Mr. Kabu must have thought that he wanted to try out a different taste. He nervously shakes his head, “No, no. It’s for you, I can't-” 

"..."

 _How can anyone say ‘no’ to those beautiful eyes?_

“Ahhh...” Raihan obediently accepts his ‘request’, closing his eyes and sticking out his inviting tongue. Once he feels the warm texture in his mouth, he nibbles and puffs with pleasure, “Mh! Izzh delicious too!”

"Really? I'm glad." Kabu smiles warmly, like a proud husband feeding his lover with his best cooking. A sense of accomplishment, joy and contentment. As if they are reliving the daily lives of married old couples, naturally showing their love without reasons. Raihan wants to experience that more in the future.

_“For everyone I love, this is a love song~~~ ♪“_

The deep yet soft singing voice echoes from the radio. Surprised gasps and whispers arouse from the listeners. The pleasant music creates a ripple effect, soon attracting the nearby visitors to form a crowd.

“That’s _Piers_ , ain’t it?”

“It’s him!” squeaks one of the females.

_“Endless words of love, reachin’ across the stereo to you- ♪”_

“It’s stunning that his music has such a soft side,” Kabu hums in amusement, “it's quite a nice change of pace."

_“If you give me a call, I'll fly to your side, cuz' you’re my, density~ ♪"_

"I guess that's the surprise he meant!" Raihan exclaims, recalling the familiar melody he heard when he phoned a certain edgy rock star. 

"Piers! Piers! Piers!"

Team Yell, Piers' little followers who appear out of nowhere, yelling through their Y-shaped horns along with the cheering crowds. 

As the song ends, a personal blessing from the dark leader himself stays in the heart of his audience:

"Loss an' separation, takin' your loved ones away from you forever. Not many have th' chance ta' stay with them today. But if you do, please cherish every quality time together. Let m'song bless you all a Happy Valentine's."

Then, Raihan notices Kabu’s expression turns sour, thinking something of a distance. _Did Piers' words affect him? Loss? Has Mr. Kabu lost someone he loved in the past_?

Waves of hand before those sorrow eyes guide the older man's senses back to present. Those shocked eyes shudder as if they just witnessed a reliving tragedy. But when they meet Raihan’s sea-blue eyes, every pain he possessed seems to be washed away into nothingness. Kabu chuckles, "Sorry, something has been on my mind."

_See, something must have happened in the past-_

"Do you like Piers' song?"

"Hm?" Raihan is surprised at the unexpected question from Mr. Kabu.

Kabu's face turns soft instantly as he confesses, "Actually, I do. I did go to a few of his concerts."

"What!?" Raihan's eyes pop in bewilderment. _Mr. Kabu likes punk rock music?!?_ It’s hard to imagine Mr. Kabu went to one of Piers' concerts, wearing those edgy punk makeup or screaming through horn and waving those fluorescent light batons just like Team Yell. 

"Tell me more, please!"

* * *

Raihan and Kabu are taking a stroll at the garden after a wonderful breakfast and conversation earlier. The younger lover feels ever so lucky to learn more about Kabu’s unexpected side today. Even the breeze can draw a smile on his face. But those happiness hours didn’t overshadow the hidden hint of Kabu’s past he saw earlier. Deep down he knows Kabu has avoided talking about it. He hopes for a day when Mr. Kabu is comfortable to share his past with him.

Out of the blues, a notification goes off from Kabu's pocket. The Hammerlocke Leader quietly observes the older man operating his Rotom-Phone, who then smiles as he types away.

“Who’s yer textin’?” Raihan tries to peek with his height advantage, but Kabu cleverly moves the phone away from his line of sight.

“What, are you jealous?” Kabu teases, mischief sheening in those narrow eyes. 

“Nope-” the taller man tries another angle, “-I’m... just _curious!”_ Unfortunately, those nimble hands hide the device away as fast as Raihan turns his head. "Aww~ come on! Who's it?" Raihan pouts like a Toxel throwing a tantrum. Even his bulging cheek looks like one too. It humours the Motostoke leader as the man begins to laugh out of ridiculousness.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry. Here, take a look."

Raihan happily cranks his head closer to look. Before he can make out the identity of the sender, an attached photo of Milo and Nessa attracts his attention. Both of them are in casual wear, except there is something peculiar about them. Below the image, a message reads, [She gave me a necklace too, I’m so happy!]

With this new hint, the detective observes the picture again. Indeed, a peanut-shaped diamond pendant accentuates on the buff chest of the Grass-type leader. It shines like the precious pearl beneath the sea. To his left, a semicircular floral necklace wraps around the beauty's neck, sweetened by her lovely smile. Exquisite handcrafted with various kinds of flower creates a harmonic one-of-the-kind feel.

"They really suit each other," Raihan concludes his findings.

"Undeniable." Kabu hums, feeling happy for his two friends who have finally got together.

Grinning, Raihan opens up his social application to see if he can find any post from the Tsundere princess to tease her, only to be bombarded with lots of notifications dinging up on the screen.

“Oops, I almost forgot about these~” the famous celebrity laughs awkwardly as he reads the first few comments.  
  


[@glorifych33s3: OMA OMA!! Did you all see that?!?!]

[@loV3rai8an: Raihan has a girlfriend now??!?!]

[@aozora_mew: Good for you, Raihan!]

[@ho4nyne4d: That’s a suit beside him, you idiot! Obviously it’s a man!]

[@loV3rai8an: Still, I can’t believe this!!! Oh my broken heart 😭😭😭]

[@glorifych33s3: IKR! But who is that gentleman?]

[@golio_gold: The man seems to be shorter than Raihan tho.]

[@ho4nyne4d: Gosh! Raihan is dating a younger man?]

[@golio_gold: Who knows?? This is getting interesting.]

[@kbkb428: Fufufu. I wonder who~]

Wow, 19.1k likes and 14.5k comments? This is really getting out of hand. Oh well, he can tease Nessa later. With a click, his phone darkens the screen as he pockets Rotom into his jeans.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to respond to them?” Kabu questions, seemingly has noticed his popular post.  
  
“I’m sure they can wait~”

They gradually reach the midway of the bridge near the Wyndon Stadium, watching quietly at a school of Magikarp swim under them. The peaceful atmosphere envelops their mind as they slowly relax their body. 

“Care for a battle, Raihan?” Kabu asks unexpectedly while leaning against the bridge railing.

“Ehh?? Right now?” The younger man jumps along with his heart, realising the reason Kabu reminded him to bring along his full Pokémon team yesterday. Never will he think about the older man asking him out for a battle. It has been a long time since he had matches with Mr. Kabu.

“Yes,” the dimpled smile replies, “well, only if you want to.”

“YES I WOULD LOVE TO!!” Raihan unconsciously raises his voice in excitement, almost hopping up into the sky to cloud nine, “-but where do we…?”

“The stadium, of course. I have booked it for a private match.”

“B-but I don’t have my gym uniform-”

“Don’t worry, I have prepared yours,” Kabu chuckles and winks at Raihan.

“???!” Raihan’s heart is racing so fast that he believes he may have a heart attack. _What was that?? Did he…??? Oh my Arceus! So precious… I hope my face isn’t red right now!_

“What are you waiting for?” Kabu urges when Raihan finally comes back to his senses, noticing the man has already made his way to the end of the bridge.  
  
“On my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lots have enjoyed! Maybe in future I can talk about Kabu’s past a lot more >w<  
> Next up is the hot and exciting Pokémon Battle! Stay tuned!
> 
> Piers' song lyrics is inspired from  
> \- 小さな恋のうた by Mongol800 (Cover by 天月)  
> \- The LOVE SONG by LM.C  
> \- Halo by Starset
> 
> If you are curious about what tee shirt did Raihan wore, search "I love eating junk food and playing CLASSIC games".


	4. Valentine Date (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. If it isn’t a real-time battle scene in this chapter? :3 I’m not confident that I wrote an epic battle but I hope you all do enjoy reading! I listened to the "I’ll Face Myself" battle theme from Persona 4 and the Gym Leader Battle OST from Pokémon SWSH :3 
> 
> (All of the Pokémon’s appearance order, success and failure of attack, damage count are based on dice throw. Please forgive me that most attack moves I choose for them aren't good or competitive. I set them all to be level 40.)
> 
> A TRIGGER warning for graphical description of battle/natural disaster move (duh)  
>   
> Also little TRIGGER warning for body scars at the beginning. If you want to skip straight to the battle part, you may click [Skip]

“Here.” 

Kabu passes the uniform he kept in one of the lockers to Raihan. _When did the Fire-Type leader collect my Hammerlocke uniform?_ The dragon leader wonders as he accepts the clothing. The thought of his lover possessing one of his belongings makes his heart go fluffy. Kabu unhurriedly takes off his bow tie and his white coat, folding them nicely on the bench. Raihan licks his lips in anticipation as those bony fingers lay on the button of the white shirt. Slowly, the golden button releases from its confinement, revealing the skin underneath it. Is this the moment when he finally gets to see Kabu’s naked body? Raihan wishes hopefully. His heart skips a beat when those hands continue with the second one. He gets greedy, like a hungry wolf looking at their delicious prey. Watching closely at those seductive fingers working their magic until they halt abruptly, with the eyes of their owner meeting his.

“Shouldn’t you be changing too?” Kabu asks, pink blush colors his shyness.

“O-oh.” Raihan’s strained eyes finally blink.

“Can you turn around when you change?” An unusual request from the man, “-and please don’t peep too.”

_Huh?_

Raihan hesitantly turns around, but he asks no further questions. He lazily unties the red plain jacket around his hips with his thoughts still drifting towards Kabu’s words. There is nothing _shy_ about naked bodies since they are both male. Why would he forbid looking at his body? Is Mr. Kabu really that _shy?_ Or he has something to _hide?_

Curiosity overwhelms Raihan that he decides to take the risk, casting a sneaky glance at Kabu’s naked body. Blue orbs widening in shock of what they find. Almost gasping at the burn marks and scars marring the older man's toned back. The worst of them all is the big, angry burn mark which spreads from the center of his spine, like several horrifying red hands crawling on his body. _What had happened??_

There are also some claws-like scars and other burn marks terrorising both of his arms. Raihan screws his brows worriedly. Was it _a_ wild Pokémon’s attack? Or worse, _multiple_ of them? Why was Mr. Kabu unable to defend himself? Or maybe, it was an accident during battle? The young man feels a sudden guilt and regret for his action. Before Kabu finds out that he has broken the promise, he quickly keeps his stare back on undressing himself.

Kabu is putting on his compression shirt when a loud groan grabs his attention. He unconsciously turns around to check on Raihan, who is struggling to unstuck himself from his tight shirt. Kabu appreciatively drinks in the exposed skin of the lean frame before him. Raihan may not be as muscular as a bodybuilder, but his healthy build is charming in his own way. Kabu is aware that he shouldn’t be doing this. Yet strangely, there is a mysterious, alluring magic that renders his inability to tear his eyes away. 

“Enjoy what you see?” Comes a playful tease from the beautiful man.

“Sorry.” Kabu averts his gaze shamefully. How disrespectful of him to look at others body without permission, let alone he is the one who has established a “no peeping” policy between them earlier.

“It’s okay,” a knowing smile plasters on the handsome face, “I only show my body to you alone~”

A small, embarrassed cough from the smaller man as he returns to changing his clothes. It eases Raihan’s mind to see Kabu back in his Motostoke uniform, with the familiar red towel hanging around his neck. The dragon leader automatically slips his hands to his stomach before he realises his bad habit. He forgets he has left his favourite hoodie at home. Oh well, that should do it now.

* * *

[return to top]

As soon as they enter the empty stadium, a suffocating, dead silence befalls them. Without the audience and their cheering noise, it is awfully lonely here. But soon, they will wake this slumbering land with their passionate battle.

Warming up his arm, the dragon trainer asks, “So, what’s the rule?”

“Two-on-two, no holding back.” Kabu holds his two fingers up like a peace sign while slow-jogging. Raihan nods, grinning ear-to-ear in excitement. His hand twitches impatiently near his Pokéball belt which straps on his thighs. _This is going to be so much fun_. 

They both make their way to their respective corner and prepare their stance. “READY?” Kabu shouts from the other side of the field. Even from afar, Raihan can sense the strong aura from the fire trainer, like a noble fire igniting the air around it. Raihan eagerly raises his hand up to the sky, which signals the start of the match. 

”Go! Flygon, Goodra!” A curve throw of Ultra Balls sends out the insectoid dragon and the slime dragon. The dragon tamer steps back and observes his opponent.

“Hime, Karin, go forth!” The fire veteran has his two Ultra Balls in both hands and flings them into the field. Ninetales and Salazzle pop out from the light and stand their ground in alertness.

The first one to attack gets the advantage.

"Goodra, **_Rain Dance_ ** _!"_ The purple Pokémon chirps at her master's command, whipping her tail as dark clouds starts to gather. Army of water droplets attack the land and fill the stadium with loud clashing noise. Kabu doesn’t seem to be bothered by the sudden downpour. The dark lizard looks at her trainer when a unique whistle calls her. She notices the open palm gesture before his mouth and his gaze fixated on her right. She immediately understands and releases a shockwave from her gasping mouth at Goodra.

It all happened so fast that the slimy dragon didn’t react fast enough. Raihan’s heart tightens as he watches his girl wail in pain, shaking vigorously from the aftershock of **_Dragon Pulse_ ** . However, there is no room for her to rest. "Hime, use **_Extrasensory_ **," Kabu’s sharp voice cut through the rain, "focus on Goodra!"

_They're planning to force the only water user here to exit the field early. “_ As if I’m going to let that happen!” Raihan snarks, “Flygon, ** _Protect_** her!”

Just when Hime howls and releases an odd, invisible power, the flying dragon rushes to Goodra’s side and shields her. The energy surge hits his head and causes him to flinch slightly. Concerning tweets from Goodra as she worries for her friend. But the desert spirit simply shakes his head out of dazed, reassuring her that he’s okay. 

Kabu spots the two dragons whispering at each other and Flygon nods in understanding, who suddenly flies up high in the air. Without a warning, a huge wave of cold sea comes crashing down on the field. Hime and Karin yelp in surprise, unfortunately they have nowhere to run to. The freezing water washes through their body, making them hard to breathe. 

As the wave subsides, the Motostoke leader drags his drenching legs forward concernedly. The mystic fox shakes her wet fur uncomfortably, trying to regulate her breath steadily. Karin resists the pain and stands up weakly, her stubborn flame still keeps her going despite her low health. 

“Really ‘no holding back’, huh.” Kabu hums, his calculated eyes studying the situation to evaluate his next strategy.

Raihan grins, knowing his victory is clear as the day, “Flygon, deliver the final blow!” The green dragon dives down to the weaker reptile, reveals his sharp fangs and chops down on her shoulder. Karin’s agony scream pierces through the stadium under the heavy rain. 

“One’s down!” Raihan cheers as his fist pumps into the air.

"Hmm, I wonder." Kabu smirks mysteriously.

"???" Raihan puzzles, watching his Flygon falling along with the dark Pokémon after a black light between them fades. “Salazzle must have used her last effort to bring down Flygon with her, I must not take it lightly.” The dragon trainer concludes after he discovers a powerful blow left on his fainted partner. He can’t help with his blood boiling in excitement over the warm-up battle just now. It’s only at the start of the second round and both of their Pokémon are already down together. What do Kabu have in store for his next strategy? How far can their match go on? He can’t wait to find out while bringing out his next Pokémon.

“You’re up, Gigalith!” 

The cloudy, dark sky begins to clear up as the blue quadruped Pokémon enters the field. Slowly, the sand picks up its pace and develops into a raging storm, howling its wrath at all things in its path. Goodra weeps and chokes up on some tiny sand. Same goes for Hime who spit the annoying sand in disgust. 

Kabu shields his eyes as he softly whispers to his Ultra Ball, “Please hang in there, Tanzéru.” And then a massive giant with coals on his back arrives into the stormy field. He groans in shock when an unseen levitating stone scratches his body, a trap set by Gigalith unknowingly. The fire trainer puts his plan in motion when he instructs his Ninetales, “Hime, please finish off Goodra.” Obscured by the sandstorm, Hime doesn’t seem to be bothered as she has set her mind up for revenge on her previous attacker. She aims at Goodra and breathes out an intense blast of flame. The vengeful fire beam hits and scorches the purple Pokémon. Goodra lets out her last weep and collapses to the ground.

“You did your best, girl,” Raihan pets the Ultra Ball containing the fainted Goodra, before sending out another Ultra Ball into the sand-filled court, “go, Turtonator!”

An irritated snort from his yellowish nostril, the turtle-like Pokémon turns around with his big, spiny shell facing his opponents defensively. When the Hammerlocke leader scans the battlefield, he is alarmed by the disappearance of Kabu’s Coalossal. Did he use **_Dig_ ** ? “Stay alert, guys!” The dragon trainer quickly throws a warning at his Pokémons, who nod in unison. Raihan curses under his breath, if only he has sent out his _Torkoal..._ . Right now they have no choice but to focus on what's visible on the other side first. "Gigalith, use **_Rock Tomb_ **on Ninetales!”

With a deep roar, Gigalith hurls a boulder at the weakened fox. However the strong will of the sacred creature keeps her fighting. She quickly steps away from the speeding stone before it hits her. Missing its target, the stone crashes onto the earth with a loud _bang_ of disappointment.

“Good one, Hime!” Kabu praises in relief, “-now, Tanzéru!”

Out of the blues, the ground beneath Gigalith cracks as Tanzéru emerges to attack him with full force. Even with acknowledgement of the ambush, Gigalith is still too slow to block the surprise attack. The rock user quietly endures the damage with a low grunt. Tanzéru buzzes in glee over his accomplishment, leisurely backs away until he realises a blinding heat at his side.

“Tanzéru, watch out!!”

It was Turtonator who released a strong **_Fire Blast_ ** at the heavy-footed Coalossal. The scorching fire-ball bashes the giant and forms a “大”-shaped fire trail on his body. It almost knocks off Tanzéru’s balance when an outburst of roaring erupts from him, shattering the split second of disadvantage. The **_Steam Engine_ ** in him immediately shifts back his weight, allowing him to return to his master’s side in no time. Hime growls in anger after witnessing her teammate being injured, ready to jump at the red turtle when-

“Hold your ground!” Both Raihan and Kabu yell. Everyone stands their ground firmly, stopping their attack. Everything comes to a rest for a moment of tranquility to think after such a heated battle. Two trainers watch each other closely. As the strong wind continues its rampage, it catches their strands of stray hair in a twirl, along with small particles of sand scratching at their exposed skin like razors. 

Then, the Motostoke leader laughs in amusement, “it’s rare to see Hime this riled up.” Sadly he knows his princess won’t be fighting anymore as she has been buffeted by the sandstorm for too long. Hime gradually slips to the ground in fatigue. “Thank you for standing this long,” he calls back his Ninetales with a mix of sorrow and gratitude in his eyes. After a second of grief, his eyes turn confident as he brings out his Torkoal, “Jin, clear up the storm for me.” 

As if the sun has summoned to put an end to the tyranny of the sandstorm. Harsh sunlight brightens up the field with a new hope of beginnings. Seeing this, Raihan decides to switch out his Gigalith to Torkoal too before the fight starts again. When Raihan’s Torkoal notices Jin, he whines sorrowly. They were once playmates together, and have become enemies of today’s. “I’m sorry, Torkoal, just hang in there.” Raihan feels awful to see his Torkoal's saddened face. But this is the best card he has for the current circumstances. “You two can play however you want after the battle, okay?” The man promises, and finally the sunny day returns to Torkoal’s face, ready to give it his best shot.

Kabu detects no sign of attack from the other side, concerning if Turtonator has set up his **_Shell Trap_ ** . He won’t want his Pokémon to attack him physically. The wiser Jin looks up at his trainer and awaits for his direction. “Launch a **_Solar Beam_ **at Turtonator.” Kabu requests. With the blessing of the blazing sun, a surge of energy beam releases from the tortoise-like Pokémon. It travels at the speed of light and hits Turtonator successfully. The Dragon-Type turtle simply winces indifferently, unconcerned about the little damage. At the same time, Tanzéru is instructed to dive deep into the earth again to ambush his other opponent.

At this instant, a toothy grin flashes on the Hammerlocke leader’s face. No matter how skilled Kabu is, there is no winning over the mind game that Raihan is so proud of. Even with a perfect, calculated step could lead straight up into his trap. The king casts his beautiful chess piece forward and declares, “Torkoal, use **_Earthquake_ **now!”

“!!!” Kabu doesn’t expect Torkoal to learn that move as it could only be learned with a rare item _TR10._ Indeed, **_Earthquake_ ** is super effective and deals double damage to those **_Dig_ ** users. A powerful force begins to shake the ground and Kabu nearly gets thrown off balance. The plane beneath Jin separates and pounds like a violent monster, striking fear in the usually calm Fire-Type Pokémon. Barely survived from the terrifying disaster, Jin stands up with his trembling feets again. The innocent Turtonator also quivers in his feets, feeling shell-shocked over the unforgiving ‘friendly fire’. However, Tanzéru never came out after the quake.

Worrying sweat drips off Kabu’s forehead as he calls Tanzéru’s name. Never has such an accident happened in his years of battling experience. Yes. there were times when Tanzéru encountered such a situation, but he was able to come out immediately after the quake despite him fainting later. Long seconds have passed and no reply comes through after Kabu’s call. He stares at the silent field, almost heart-wrenching at the thought of his Coalossal possibly being trapped and screaming for his help right now. The sense of helplessness leaves Kabu in dread, softly praying for some miracle.

And then, he spots a familiar, dark figure crawling out of the ground. “Thanks, Arceus!” Kabu finally lets out a sigh of relief. Tanzéru is no longer in fatal danger. Pained pants spark under his steamy hot breath as he tries to get rid of the dizziness. Nevertheless, the badly injured Pokémon passes out with imaginary stars floating on his head.

“Mr. Kabu, is he okay?!” Raihan shouts out his concern. His heart still pounding over the horrifying accident earlier. He will hate himself for the rest of his life if Kabu’s Pokémon kicks the bucket and he is the (indirect) cause of it.

“He’s okay!” Kabu gives some simple, emergency treatment to Tanzéru and lets him rest in his Ultra Ball. Feeling at ease, the trainer promises to treat him well with some delicious curry after this.

“Ya’ know, we can call off the battle if you want to-”

“No, let’s continue!” Determined eyes refuse to give up such a good fight. The fire leader prepares his stance like a baseball pitcher and throws out his Ultra Ball in a perfect curve. “Sharpen your fangs, Kotetsu!” The brave, canine Pokémon pops out and barks in excitement. His large, beige tail wriggling in anticipation, ready to tear apart his prey. Raihan’s Torkoal and Turtonator wobble, intimidated by his menacing stance.

“Is it just me or Mr. Kabu’s eyes are literally on fire?” Raihan quietly talks to himself.

Suddenly a loud, echoing battle cry of a dog terrorises the air from the other side. In the next second, Arcanine charges in like lightning at his Torkoal. It doesn’t give time for the slow mind to register what was happening before the pain hits Torkoal like a wrecking ball. _What am I doing daydreaming like this?!_ Raihan scolds himself for being careless.

Being incredibly agile, Kotetsu bounces back and zooms in for another **_Extreme Speed_ ** attack again, leaving Torkoal no room to counterattack. “Turtonator, help out Torkoal over here!” Raihan’s command finally makes the bipedal turtle turn around and unleash **_Dragon Pulse_ ** at Kotetsu. But it’s already too late when the shockwave strikes the tiger-striped hound. Torkoal is down on the ground, exhausted from the merciless attack.

Jin watches sadly as his counterpart retires from the field. At least he is grateful that he won’t be fighting against his long-distance friend anymore. However the situation doesn’t turn bright for Jin as the sandstorm begins to kick up again and hides away the mighty sun. Will he survive another round with his low health?

Kotetsu’s pointy ears perk forward in attention, eagerly to get his paws in action. “Can’t wait, huh?” Kabu chuckles, “Kotetsu, **_Iron Head_ ** on Gigalith!” Not what the oversized canine has in mind, but he happily complies, slamming head-on at the tough creature with his steel-hard skull. It’s super effective that Gigalith doesn’t get a chance to come back with an attack at his turn. Meanwhile, Turtonator fires a blast at Jin, who is unwilling to give up so soon. The determined Torkoal gathers his last strength and counters it with a **_Flamethrower._ ** Loud spark goes off as two unstoppable fires meet each other midway, heating up the ground beneath their conflict. The air around them boils in angry red as if they are arguing who’s the strongest. In the end, the **_Fire Blast_ **overpowers the flaming torch and puts a rest for the older reptile. Both fainted Pokémon return to their respective masters in a blink of an eye.

“Never thought that I have to bring my partner out to take you down.” Raihan gives credit to his worthy opponent. His fingertips feel the smooth surface of his last Ultra Ball at his belt strap. His blood running hot on his pulsing veins. Every part of him shakes in excitement. This is it. The moment of truth. No matter who wins, he is sure as hell going to enjoy every single second of this match.

“May the best wins.” Kabu softly hums. He is so proud of his Pokémon, who have given their all at the field. Their fighting spirit burned so bright that the ever-burning man almost moved to tears. Their past training has led up to this moment. With one final step, he raises up his last hope to victory in the air and yells, “You know what to do next, _right_ , Raihan?”

“You just read my mind.” Raihan grins like a playful Impidimp. His Dynamax Band begins to glow in pinkish red, enlarging his Ultra Ball into a size of beach ball. “Let’s go, partner!” Raihan roars, bringing out his Duraludon in its Gigantamax form. The steel dragon transforms into a menacing skyscraper and shakes the land under his heavyweight. Red, sinister clouds begin to form together and dominate the sky above the stadium.

Kabu’s Ultra Ball also grows into a huge Pokéball which emits Dynamax energy. "Burn bright and scorch the land, Musashi." Then, a gigantic centipede-like creature makes an entrance with strong wind sweeping up the dust from behind Kabu. The unmoving man is like the large stone in a rapid stream, cleaving the flow of air that brushes past him. His red towel dances furiously, along with the feathery grass which bends to the will of the gale. When the wind passes by, Musashi scans the field below him with his fearless glare, and then staring at his current nemesis. He secretly swears to defeat the dragon for the sake of his master’s wish, no matter the cost.

“Kotetsu, use **_Flare Blitz_ ** on Duraludon; Musashi, **_Max Darkness_ **at Turtonator!”

“Turtonator, set up **_Shell Trap_ ** ; Duraludon, focus **_Max Rockfall_ ** at Arcanine!”

As if the chain of the forbidden art has been released, the dauntless canine envelopes himself into a raving inferno. He hustles across the green of the field and hurts the colossal dragon. As a price to pay, the recoil from the impact does a number on Kotetsu. Before he can recover from the pain, Duraludon summons a wall of rock that reaches skyhigh from the ground. He mercilessly drops it onto the smaller Pokémon. The fire warrior watches speechless at the descending doom that befalls him, nevertheless, he stands tall and accepts his fate of his demise. One last yowl is heard when the crash happens. The fallen battler retreats to his Ultra Ball.

At the same time, Musashi calls out two tremendously strong arms of shadow to snake around Turtonator and create an explosion of dark matter. It inevitably triggers **_Shell Trap_ ** as explosive shrapnels fly toward Musashi and land hits on him. However, the attack means nothing to the enormous bug, it is more like an itch and it unexpectedly boosts up the fire creature’s **_Flash Fire_ ** ability. Turtonator croaks in defeat, his futile resistance only fuels the advantage in the opponent’s favour. Confined by the negative energy, the fire turtle lost the spirit to fight. “Don’t beat yourself up, Turtonator-,” Raihan reassures as he retrieves his fainted Pokémon, “-I’m happy that you have tried your best.”

The stadium wraps in silence again from where two trainers stand, except for the low growling noise of the two titans on the top. They are down to their last Pokémon. The crucial moment where no mistake is allowed if they want to win against the others. The Motostoke leader supports his chin under his thinking hand. Counting over his step and evaluating the possible strategies from his rival. Same goes for the Hammerlocke leader who carefully calculates his key to victory. It can be their last straw to determine who is the winner of this battle. It’s like a game of ‘head or tail’, either you win all of it or lose everything. The chance is one out of two.

The real showdown begins once they voice out their command to their trusty partner.

The steel dragon once again summons a wall of rubble and pushes towards the blazing insect. It severely flattens the Gigantamax Centiskorch, breaking a small crack on his tough shell. But Musashi seems unfazed by the damage. He cannot fall yet, not when his burning soul is still fuming hot in him. The thousands foot moves in a “S-shaped” formation with his yellow belly facing his opponent. Each segment of the circular core flashes wildly and musters up a ball of fire as big as the planet Sun. In the next second, the insanely red-hot ‘sun’ flies across the field and sets the dragon ablaze in a form of explosion. Multiple rings of fiery vortex ignite around Duraludon and trap him inside.

The heat is unbearable as sweat coats all over the dragon trainer’s face. “How is he still standing?” Raihan gasps in disbelief. It should have weakened the Centiskorch. Why? Why is that creature still standing tall as if nothing can hurt him? No, it can’t be. He must have pretended to be strong. Don’t panic, _Raihan_ , you can still finish him off! It is a race with time, who gets to land a hit first wins.

“ **_G-Max Centiferno_ **!”

“ **_G-Max Depletion_ **!”

The Lady Luck yet again tosses the coin to see who gets to live at the last round. Musashi repeats his last move and releases a fireball at Duraludon. Simultaneously, the dragon’s roar rallies a pair of large wyvern wings that turn into a destructive tempest. It swirls the gigantic bug around with nowhere to escape. At the same time as the shooting flame hits square in the face of the towering dragon. The stadium rumbles in resonance to the deafening sound of two growlings under the dark red clouds. Who has made the finishing blow?

Raihan looks up at his partner in worry. The two giants have not responded or moved an inch after the fight. _How was the damage? Is he okay? Did we win?_ Million of questions flooding his mind before his brows raise in surprise, watching the unbreakable fortress finally crumble in the sea of flames. Duraludon reverts to his original size and falls unconsciously. The battle has come to an end and the flag of victory belongs to the Motostoke leader. The red iris gleams with triumph. Musashi happily swings back his head and lets out a roar of glory. The older trainer opens his mouth wide, yet surrealness keeps him speechless. His knees give up and sink to the ground as if the soil has drained away all of his energy. “W-We won…” Kabu manages to utter a sentence when his firebug approaches him. Musashi’s smiling eyes instantly melts Kabu’s heart, before giving a scare to his master when he suddenly lies down and sleeps. “You did really good today.” Kabu smiles warmly while picking up his exhausted partner.

The quiet dragon trainer strokes the reflective surface of his partner. His bitter face looks back at him like a mirror. Then, his hand balls into a fist, trembling with his fingernails eating up his palm. But eventually he learns to let them go. Raihan gathers himself up and walks over to shake Kabu’s hand. "That was a good fight," the proud dragon candidly admits his defeat, “your team indeed surprised me, Mr. Kabu.” Flattering by the praise, the elder man smiles in delight, "Thank you, Raihan. You and your team are fantastic too." 

There it is, the sunshine smile and those soft words. Raihan can never describe how they did wonders to him. Suddenly he doesn’t feel bad about his loss anymore. Pink blush slowly finds its way on his face like blooming flowers. “H-hmm, yah. Thank you too, Mr. Kabu.” 

"I’m so grateful for the match today. I believe this doesn’t stop me from continuing learning."

“You’ve better be! I want another rematch the next time we meet!”

“Sure, I’ll be happy to!”

“Don’t think you’ll win next time!”

“Hm, I wonder~” Kabu hums, following the young trainer who has run off to the exit.

* * *

“Mr. Kabu and Mr. Raihan! A word please~”

“Ughh, how can they possibly get wind about us??” Raihan frowns, standing dumbfoundedly at the lobby with Kabu. A group of paparazzi is blocking at the entrance door, thankfully, with five League Staff members stopping them from entering. Kabu feels unease over the annoying camera flashes, subconsciously hides behind the taller lad. 

This is bad. They aren’t just normal reporters. These people are infamous for snooping around celebrities’ private lives. Creating over-exaggerating gossip and scandal news is their definition of job. There was once a rumour about him and Nessa dating. That was awfully embarrassing.

“Did you two have a private battle at the stadium? Who wins?”

“A little birdie told us that you two have been dating for two weeks! Is it true?”

The senior trainer’s face falls grim with every question bombarding them. Raihan bites his lower lips anxiously, he can’t let them ruin their date!  
  
“Sorry for the inconvenience,” a redhair League Staff apologies, ”I have contacted my colleagues to help out, they should arrive soon.”

“Thank you, Shirley.” Kabu feels a little relief, “Please don’t be sorry. Your crew are not at fault here.”

“But-”

“Please leave. You lots have been obstructing the public path!” Several men in white jackets appear behind the paparazzi, yelling at them.

“That’s my cue! You two stay safe!” Shirley gives a nervous smile and then runs out to the door to assist her crew.

“What should we do now?” Kabu can’t help but feel restless about their predicament.

“I hope you are not afraid of heights.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a little drama during the battle :,3 Honestly, I think almost all attack moves would have killed the Pokémon instead of making them faint. Oh well, it's a non-violent, children-friendly game after all. Please also note that Kabu and Raihan are unaware of each other's plan when they shout out their attack moves.


	5. Valentine Date (Part 3)

“Are you, _really_ , really sure about this?” A hint of hesitation worms around Kabu’s words.

The belt clicks into place as Raihan attaches a simple makeshift strap on his Flygon. Instead of hearing an answer from the dragon trainer, the desert spirit, who has fully healed from Max Revive, chirps positively with a few nods.

“That’s reassuring.” Kabu remarks.

It’s a great view outside the observation deck behind the stadium. Vast area of forest covers the land in luxury green, meeting the civilization at the end of its reach. Except they aren’t here to enjoy the beautiful scenery. Kabu watches the taller man mount on the green dragon to test out the safety measure. After getting comfortable on Flygon’s back, Raihan extends a hand to him, “Okay, give me your hand.”

Yet Kabu is unmoving from where he stands. His concerning eyes dart around the straps, with many ‘what-ifs’ scenarios happening in his overthinking mind.

“Mr. Kabu, do you trust me?” 

The words of clarity wake the worried man up. The said man looks up and finds himself a dazzling light from those confident blue eyes that vanquish any darkness in his heart. Without needing another word, Kabu puts his trust in the larger hand, which guides him to sit in the front spot. Those strong arms then slide under his armpit to secure him, connecting their belts together. Raihan notices the slighter body before him goes stiff, with clumsy hands clings awkwardly onto his arms. Well, he can’t blame the older man for being nervous on his very first Poké flight.

“You have to relax and trust us. Mr. Kabu.” Raihan reassures again with his sweet tones, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The dragon rider waits for Kabu to prepare mentally, even leading the man to take a few deep breaths. He gives his Flygon a signal to take off when they are ready. The pair of rhombus-shaped wings begin to flap and collect the breeze. With a lift from his hind legs, they soon kick off a distance from ground into the sky. A strong gust of wind howls beside their ears, aggressively smacking on their face. Raihan leans forward, perfectly shielding the small head under his chin. As they gain altitude, his protective left arm wraps around Kabu’s waist while his right grips on Flygon. Kabu also mirrors his method, with his right hand holding onto the gentle palm on his stomach. 

Suddenly the insectoid Pokémon swings around dangerously, leaving the amateur rider screams in terror and screwing his eyes shut. The exhilarating speed has pushed his old heart to the limit. His thighs tense up and grip onto Flygon’s side. Feeling a little lightheaded with all the adrenaline rushing his blood recklessly, he clasps Raihan's arms tightly like his life is depending on it. Well, his life is _indeed_ depending on Raihan. 

After what feels like an eternity, Flygon gets better control with the wind. The flight goes smooth and steady as they quietly glide over the stadium. It’s an amazing experience from the viewpoint of Gigantamax Pokémon, the crowd below appears like a miniature to them. The stubborn paparazzi still refused to give way, starting an argument with the poor staff, completely distracted to even notice them. They finally let out a sigh of relief.

“Well that was fun.”

“Fun? I almost had a heart attack!” Kabu begs to differ. He can’t believe Raihan actually came out with such a crazy idea. Flygon has yet to be trained to support double weights. They are lucky enough that the dragon pulled it off. At least, he’s grateful for not having to face difficult questions from those reporters. Kabu let his head rest against the broad chest. He listens quietly to the matching heartbeat of the others, almost faster than his own. They are still high on adrenaline. Kabu notices their hands are still connected, with the warmth keeping him safe from danger. He looks up to meet the rosy cheek of the younger one, who smiles bashfully at him. The smaller man smiles in return, and then turns into silly giggles. The taller man joins in, filling the sky with their happy laughter as they disappear into the city.

* * *

The bright sun casts short shadow beneath the feet of all things, embracing the land with its burning passion. Sweat rolling down Raihan's temple as he fans the ember of the hot coals, while Kabu concentrates on stirring the hot pot of mixed-potato curry.

Kabu has invited Raihan to camp on the outskirts for a celebration with their Pokémon who have fought well in the battle. As promised, everyone gets to taste the homemade curry from the experienced trainer. The spicy aroma from the said curry tingles Raihan's nose, making his taste bud watery. Even his grumpy belly also growls impatiently under its temptation. _Ahh, when will I be able to eat this delicious curry~?_

Raihan absentmindedly checks out their Pokémon on the camp site. Goodra and Ninetales are having a friendly race. Both of their Torkoals are sitting together and chilling under the sun. Meanwhile, Flygon and Arcanine are chasing after the bouncy Practice Ball which was thrown by Salazzle. And Centiskorch is sleeping again. Seems like Gigalith and Coalossal are getting along well. Then there is also a large Tamato Berry -oh wait, that’s Turtonator. What’s _wrong_ with me? ——Oh my Arceus, is that a Gigantamax-Egg??? I can eat that forever-

“Raihan, _focus!”_ Kabu scolds the distracted young man.

“Yes, _sir!”_ the poor starving man yelps, fanning the flame more intensely.

Finally, the Motostoke leader completes his cooking with a hearty ritual. Forming a heart shape on his chest with his flexible fingers, and then directing his hand heart towards the pot. As if he is putting his affection straight from his heart into the mix. Unknowingly making Raihan's knees weak from his cute posture, the larger man falls with his bum kissing the ground. The concerning voice from the others is dismissed with an excuse of just tired from the squatting.

Everyone assembles at the dining table as soon as the last plate sets down. “Itadakimasu!” Kabu announces. And then, chaos arises as the Pokémons devouring their food at godly speed, making a mess on the table cloth. Raihan feels cringe at the ungraceful table manners they displayed. But once he takes a bite, he can't stop himself from wolfing down the whole curry rice like a beast. Each spoonful of rice is thickened with a rich, earthy flavour from different types of spices and herbs. The sweetness of the potato blends in harmonically with the spicy mix. A little bit of thrilling hot on his sensitive tongue yet not enough to scald. The hungry man is determined to finish the dish within a minute, even at the risk of choking himself.

“A refill please!” Raihan pleads, showing his clean plate to the cooker. The other Pokémons watch in confusion at first. Then they also squeak in unison, following his lead in hope to get a refill too. “Everyone already has their own fair share.” Kabu laughs, with happiness warms his heart at the sight of everyone enjoying his curry. 

* * *

The lunch finally ends with Kabu eating his last bite under everyone’s stare. Later, Raihan helps with the clean up while the Pokémons are away to do their free activities. After the young man keeps away the cooking utensils, he turns around to find the other man facing him, with an unusual, nervous smile on the elderly face.

“Yes, Mr. Kabu?”

“Open up your palms,” instructs the said man, whose arms are still hidden away behind his back.  
  
Raihan raises his questioning brows, but he obliges. As soon as a Love Ball is placed carefully on his open palms, his mouth agapes as wide as his round eyes. He looks up at Kabu, and then back down at the present in his hands, unsure of what to do. “Try opening it up,” Kabu urges. 

The excited trainer eagerly releases the mysterious Pokémon. A green apple bouncing out of the intense pink light with a ‘pop’. Longalated, leaf-like eyes blink at Raihan in curiosity. And then she hops happily with a song of joy to greet her new master.  
  
“Y...You got me an Applin??!?” Raihan feels so touched, “-you even got me a _shiny_ one!”  
  
“I’m glad how much you adore her. I figure you would love any Dragon-Type Pokémon. And also the legends say…,” Kabu trails as he blinks profoundly. And then he stares affectionately into the teary eyes of the dragon tamer. Soon it hits the apple holder with a mind-blowing realization. Applin symbolizes affection with a legend stating that, giving an Applin to your loved one will bond the two to stay together until the end of times.  
  
Raihan can’t control the happy tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulls Kabu into a deep embrace, “Thank you so much! Thank you——,” Sobs choke up the rest of his words. Kabu softly pats on his back, massaging at the nape of his neck. After the crying man has calmed down, he lets go and wipes away his tears, “You gave me so much... I'm sorry I didn’t prepare as much as you did-"

"No, you did."

"???"

"The time spent with you is enough. The photos we took together; the cookies you made for me; the breakfast we ate together-" Kabu warps both of his hands around Raihan’s larger hands, slowly stroking the surface with his gentle thumb, "-the heated battle with you, my first Poké Ride and the hand we shared under the sky.” He pauses, and then looks deep into those gorgeous, teal blue eyes, “-and right now, at this very moment. All are the best memories you gave me. Thank you, Raihan."

"Mr. Kabu… ...," Raihan believes he is the happiest man in the whole world at this instant. He can do nothing about the water dam that threatens to break again. His chest shimmers with the overwhelming feeling of bliss. And he knows what to do to return these feelings.

“Can I share one more memory with you?” 

“??” Before Kabu can have a say, those long fingers leisurely trail up the smaller hand towards the shoulder. Little by little, his sweaty hand touches Kabu with such intimacy. The space between them is getting hotter and closer as Raihan lowers his head. He feels his head foggy from all the steamy air around them, he hopes it’s in a good way.

“Raihan-,” Kabu’s lip quivers. These boiling hands caressing his equally burning skin lovingly. Goosebumps crept out along the trails they made. Kabu feels his face instantly heats up, wondering if he has the matching colour as the other’s embarrassing red face right now. Then he realises the younger man’s face is getting bigger and nearer. Catching on of what comes next, he can’t resist to focus on the darker lips.

When Raihan looks closely, he never notices that Kabu has such beautiful eyelashes. The faded wrinkles by the eyes have craft age on the older man’s feature, yet the man is young at heart, like a spirit of a youngster. And then those clear grey eyes that he might get lost in, sometimes they are sweet and gentle; and the other times they burn with ambition. But at this moment, they are dreamy as the aurora in a starry night. His dominant hand slowly curls around the back of Kabu’s neck and surprisingly to find the soft hair under his fingertips. His heart goes out of control as he ventures his new discovery about his boyfriend.

_I love you. I love you. I'm so in love with you._

His mind chants repeatedly with an outburst of love, as if it isn't enough to convince himself that he is truly, madly head over heels for Kabu. Raihan closes his eyes first, unable to watch his lover’s incredibly adorable face without feeling his heart exploding from inside. Kabu follows the former, blindly moving in until their lips almost in touching distance. Then, Raihan seals Kabu’s soft lips with a touch of shyness. 

The tenderness reminds Kabu of the soft fur he sleeps on Kotetsu after a long tiring day, except it’s smooth and not hairy, well perhaps it’s just as soft as his favourite pillow. Suddenly a rough tug on his waist forces Kabu to stand on his tiptoes, earning a surprised moan from the shorter man. Raihan seizes the opportunity of weakness and pries open the small mouth. The spicy taste of the potato curry, the juicy warmth and the unique scent of Kabu, all thrown into a mix and send his sensory into overdrive. Kabu clings dearly onto his shoulders, melting under his naughty touch. Their chest tightens with each second of their kiss deepens. But Raihan doesn’t want to let go yet. Intoxicated by his own desire, he wants to taste more of Kabu, committing his addictive scent into memories. Until a sense of heaviness weights down the both of them.

They hastily break off their kiss to discover Goodra happily hugging them. She must have mistaken their action as a family hug. Eventually little Applin also follows her big sister and rubs on Raihan’s ankle. Kabu laughs heartily at such an adorable sight. Later they give hugs and pets to the two dragons. Feeling content, the slime dragon delightfully takes Applin along to introduce her to the group.

“I know my girl is a bit goofy,” Raihan laughs awkwardly.

“It’s okay. She is a sweet girl.” Kabu smiles fondly, locking his hand with Raihan’s. The older trainer pauses for a moment with his eyes close, then looks the other man in the eyes and says, “I will treasure the memories with you, everyday.”  
  
“And I will not stop loving you everyday, Mr. Kabu.” The young lover grins cheekily.  
  
“I love you too, Raihan.”  
  
They continue to hold hands, enjoying the peaceful moment together. Looking back at the days, it’s unbelievable how they lived alone up until now. They feel so ever lucky to have found each other, someone who loves you equally as you do. Raihan looks at Kabu, believing their love is like an eternal fire, strong enough to melt away any insecurity and doubts; powerful enough to overcome the uncertainty of tomorrow. As long as they are together.  
  
“So… Am I a good kisser?” Raihan asks out of the blues.  
  
“Hmm. I can’t remember. I might need a reminder.” Kabu hums innocently.  
  
A ray of sunshine grace upon the loving couple like a stage light. Two heads connect again to form a silhouette of a heart.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applin in Love Ball is suggested by [moo0czek ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek). Thank you so much!
> 
> The last two lines are actually referencing from the dialogue from ‘Toothbrush”, my favourite story in the Episode choice game. (Pretty good lines! I love it)
> 
> And official my Valentine's Day fic ends! Wow, that's a really long 3-months ride.  
> Happy 520 day to you, reader! Thanks for reading! XD  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
